


The Petti-Wallflower

by S_theSwede



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen, Harry Potter References, Identity, Identity Reveal, Minor Original Character(s), Missing Persons, Missing Scene, New Character - Freeform, Points of View, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_theSwede/pseuds/S_theSwede
Summary: Megan Jones: a plain-Jane, a wallflower. Her father left, some say 'disappeared', before her birth.Raised by her loving mother, Megan is as normal as any other muggle - maybe a bit too invisible, though. But the past of her unknown father catches up with her when she receives a letter. One that her father had once received, as well. Her name is written on it in emerald green ink. The wax seal read the letter 'H'. Our heroine has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Come along on her journey into the world of magic! Experience it all with her as she visits Diagon Alley with her newly acquainted wizard cousin, P.J., gets her wand, goes to Hogwarts and finds out more about the father she never knew. Feel the nostalgia and familiarity (as well as some rather shocking reveals) as Megan meets some of the most beloved (and despised) characters of the popular franchise that is Harry Potter! Do you want to know what it'd be like to attend Hogwarts with the famous trio of Potter, Weasley and Granger? Is there a hidden side story that was never told, an adventure that the world never got to experience? Secrets that were never revealed?Well, then you are one page, one click away from finding out...





	1. Megan Jones

**Author's Note:**

> **************** Authors' Note****************
> 
> If it wasn't obvious already: This is Harry Potter fanfiction.
> 
> It's a short story of moments, events or stories that were missing or hidden. In other words; most of the scenes can easily be recognized from the original work of J.K. Rowling, but with twists and turns that are our creations. 
> 
> It was written as in the point of view of a "new" character  
> (J.K. Rowling originally had a classmate of Harry's named Megan Jones, but since Megan ended up in neither the books nor the movies - we decided that we could make use of her over-looked existence). 
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
> ...and invited to read! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **********WARNING!**********  
> This story contains some spoilers of the first, second, and third book/movie in the Harry Potter series.

# Table of Contents  


Chapter 1 - ‘Megan Jones’

 

Chapter 2 - ‘The Letter’

 

Chapter 3 - ‘Leaving The Nest’

 

Chapter 4 - ‘Introducing: The Wizarding World’

 

Chapter 5 - ‘The Houses Of Hogwarts’

 

Chapter 6 - ‘Making Acquaintances’

 

Chapter 7 - ‘The Uninvited Guest’

 

Chapter 8 -  ‘Making a Friend’

 

Chapter 9 - ‘The Creepy Rat’

 

Chapter 10 - ‘The Forbidden Forest’

 

 

 

(Lastly; Table of Contents And Authors)


	2. Chapter One: 'Megan Jones'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Erika Mårtenholm.

## CHAPTER ONE  
‘Megan Jones’

She was a regular girl, nothing special about that. An average quiet wallflower, a plain-Jane, if you will. That is how Megan saw herself, and for all she knew, the world did too. Maybe not the world, but the little town outside London called Peterborough, where she lived with her beloved mother, Susan. Her wonderful mother that she loved so much. It was just Megan and her mother and for that she was very grateful. Her mother had always been there for her through all her ups and downs, with her struggles at school and how badly she missed her dad. When Megan mentioned her dad and all her questions about him, her mother did not want to talk about it.

     “It was his choice to leave us and that is that. If he wanted to be a part of our lives then he would have stayed, but he did not.” Her mother would say with a hard facial expression and then start to talk about something else. Megan did not even know his name, all she knew was that he had left her mother before she was even born. So Megan slowly gave up the dream of her dad and that he one day would return.

     This day started like any other. It was coming down to the last weeks of summer and school was soon about to start. Megan woke up early, as she always did. She sat up in her bed and looked at the clock, eight o’clock on the spot. She stretched her arms into the air, yawned and got up from the bed. She put her slippers on and walked to the window, it was a beautiful summer morning and the birds were chirping in the trees. Megan suddenly got a weird feeling in her stomach, like something was going to happen today. She could not think of anything, maybe she had forgotten something? Megan started to walk through the corridor to look into her mother’s bedroom, she was still asleep.

     Megan went down the stairs, still with that weird feeling in her stomach wondering what it could be. When Megan started to prepare breakfast for her and her mother the feeling slowly disappeared as she made her mind busy making pancakes. Megan was almost ready with the last pancake when she heard her mother coming down the stairs. She came into the kitchen looking really tired, but when she saw Megan standing at the stove with flour on her cheek and all over her pajamas, the tired looking face quickly turned into a big smile.

     “My beautiful baby, what have I done to deserve such a wonderful daughter?” Her mother said as she went to kiss Megan on the forehead. Megan smiled and felt a sudden warmth growing inside her body, her mother’s love always made her feel so much better.  
Megan plated the last pancake and sat down at the table, waiting for her mother to join her after she had gotten the newspaper. Her mother entered the kitchen with a look on her face that Megan never had seen before.

     “Is something wrong mother?” Megan asked puzzled.

     “Oh, no, no sweetie, I just... Well, you have gotten a letter.” Her facial expression changed yet again, this time into what looked like a forced smile. Megan wondered what kind of letter it could be that would make her mother act so strangely. She handed Megan a yellowish letter. Megan just stared at it, addressed to her in emerald green.

     “What’s this?” Her mother’s expression had softened and she gave Megan a warm smile.

     “Well sweetie, you will have to open and see. I have been preparing myself for this day ever since you were born, hoping that it might not even happen. All along I knew it would come to this and I cannot deny who you really are.” Those words did not help at all, they made Megan even more confused. She glanced at the emerald writing one last time before she ripped it open.

 


	3. Chapter Two: 'The Letter'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Erika Mårtenholm.

##  CHAPTER TWO  
‘The Letter’

She had no clue of what the letter would contain and when she started to read her chin dropped, so she just sat there with her mouth open and stared at the emerald green letters that read:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

**_Headmaster: Dumbledore_ ** ****_  
_ _                                (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock Supreme _ _   
_ _                                           Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

 

_                               Dear Miss Jones, _

_                              We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at _ __   
_                              Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find _ __   
_                              enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. _ __   
_                              Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later _ _   
_ __                              than 31 July.

_                             Yours sincerely, _ __   
**_Minerva McGonagall_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Deputy Headmistress_ **

Megan was flabbergasted, she did not speak for several minutes. Her mother patiently waited for Megan to say something but her little girl was stunned! A few more minutes went by before Megan finally spoke.

     “School of wizardry…Hog-what? Am I a...?” She could not get the last words to leave her mouth, so her mother filled in the blanks.   


     “A witch dear, yes you are a witch!” Her mother laid her hand on top of Megan’s.   


     “What are you thinking dear?” Her mother said with a calm voice.   


     “I don’t get it, how can I be a witch, mother? And what do you mean by that you ‘have been preparing for this day ever since I was born’?”   


     “Well sweetie, you know that I do not talk about your dad all that much…” Her mother made a grimace with her mouth and continued, “…your dad was a wizard and you see, magic runs through your blood so it was just a matter of time before you would get the letter. Your dad did give me a heads up about it before he left, I do not know all that much about what you need or what is going to happen at this Wizard school.”  Her mother said and looked at Megan who was still sitting with her mouth agape. Megan closed it and just looked at her mother, she was completely stunned with all the information she had just gotten out of the woman. More than she had ever gotten in her eleven years. Megan nodded and said,   


     “Okay then, I’m a witch and my father was a wizard.” She looked at the list of all the things that she would need for her new school start and wonder where she would be able to find all of it.   


     “But mother, where do I find all of this? ‘ First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black). One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)…’” Megan started to jabber the list that she had gotten alongside her acceptance letter as her mother got up from the table and walked over to the telephone in the living room.   


     “That is where your cousin Peter comes in to the picture, he is a few years older than you and he is also a wizard so he will tell you all about it!”  Her mother shouted from the living room whilst dialing a phone number.

     Megan did not even know she had got a cousin and let alone a wizard one. Apparently her mother had a half-sister who was a witch and her son Peter, was her wizard cousin. They had planned it years ago, if Megan got the letter from Hogwarts they were going to help her with all that is included for her to become a witch. 

Her mother had called her sister and decided on a day for Peter and Megan to go shopping for the long list of necessities for her school start. That day was now upon them. Megan and her mother sat in the car on their way to London to meet up with Peter. During the entire car ride, they were both very quiet. Megan was nervous because she did not know Peter and she did not know how or where they would find all this peculiar stuff, and her mother was worried because she did not know what to expect.

     There he was, a brown haired boy with blue eyes standing on the sidewalk in regular clothes, waving to them. Megan did not know what she expected to see, but Peter looked like a regular boy: nothing wizardry about him at first glance. Megan and her mother got out of the car and greeted Peter. Megan shook his hand and said,

     “Hi, I’m Megan.”

     “Hi Megan, I’m Peter, but you can call me P.J. We’re going to have fun today, you can count on that.” Peter said smiling and shook Megan’s hand so hard it felt like her whole body was shaking. Megan’s mother and P.J where talking but Megan did not hear anything they were saying; all she could think of was the list. Her mother suddenly hugged her.

     “It is going to go great today sweetie, Peter is going to take care of you. Meet you here again at four PM okay, bye!” She waved at them and got into the car. Megan looked at P.J as if she had a thousand questions.

     “Well now, first we have to go to Diagon Alley.” P.J said and started walking. Megan rushed to keep up with his long strides. “Have you sent an owl with your reply to Hogwarts, yet?” 

     “Uh, no. I don’t even  _ have _ an owl. But where is that… ‘ _ Diagonally _ ’?” Megan wondered.

     “Of course, I’ll send my owl in your place. And I’ll show you where  _ Diagon Alley _ is, no need to worry. We have to hurry, though. We have lots to buy today!”.  Megan suddenly realized that she had forgotten to get money from her mother.

     “But Peter- I mean P.J, I forgot to ask my mother for money. What am I going to do?” Megan stopped and was about to panic a bit. P.J stopped as well, walked up to Megan and put his hand on her shoulder.

     “Megan dear, you didn’t think that your dad was a total twat now did you? He left you money at Gringotts, the ‘wizard bank’ so to speak. He left it for you, for when this day would come. It is all taken care of. Your mother gave me all the information we need.”    
P.J gave her a hug and it calmed her down. Megan’s father was not  _ all _ bad, he had thought of her even though he had left. 

     P.J walked them into a small café where he greeted the owner with a strange gesture. The owner nodded and P.J kept walking through to the back. Megan did not ask anything, she just walked along. They went through a curtain into a small room with lots of books, a fireplace and two big maroon colored velour chairs. Everything was so dusty it did not look like anyone had been in the room for years. P.J walked up to the fireplace and waved at Megan to come. He took a small leather pouch out of his pocket.

     “It’s very important that you pronounce the words correctly. I’m going to show you how it’s done. Then you will do the exact same thing. If you’re not with me in five minutes I’ll come back and help you, okay.” Megan nodded and watched P.J intensely as he opened the small pouch and took out what looked like ashes in his hand. He handed her the bag.

     “Just take a hand full and do the exact same thing as I’m doing, okay.”

     He placed himself in the fireplace and yelled,

     “DIAGON ALLEY!” as he threw the ashes to the floor and POOF, he was gone!

     Megan started to get nervous and thought of all that could go wrong. She said the words loud in her head before she did the same thing as P.J had done, and POOF. Now she stood next to P.J in an alley full of people.

     “Well done, Megan! Welcome to Diagon Alley!”

 

The day went by so fast and Megan had so much fun she did not want it to end. P.J was so nice and really funny too. He turned something that was kind of frightening into a wonderful experience. When they were all done they walked out the café with a carriage full of stuff. Megan’s head was filled with so many new experiences and she had seen so many new things that her brain felt like it was going to explode. She took a last glance at the list as they were walking down the street, to check that they had gotten everything.

     “P.J we forgot to buy me a wand!” she said as the panic started to rise once again.  But P.J was not worried at all, he kept walking.

     “Oh well, that’s going fix itself, trust me.”  He said smiling and winked at her. That is exactly what she did, she trusted him. He had been right about all the other things so why would this be any different?

     Megan slowed down a bit as she looked across the street where she saw an old lady standing behind a cardboard box that had ‘Kittens’ written on it. It immediately caught Megan’s attention and she had to go over there and look.

     “You go ahead, P.J, I’m just going to look at something really quick!”  Megan had to yell to P.J.; he was so far along already, so he just waved and kept on walking. Megan walked across the street and went up to the old lady who looked like she was homeless, judging by the nagged broken clothes. She greeted Megan with a warm smile.

     “Ello, dear!”

     “Hi,” Megan said and she looked down into the box of kittens. She was just going to look and nothing else. There were three tiny little kittens, two grey and one that was pitch black. They were meowing as loud as they could as if they said, ‘pick me! pick me!’

     As Megan looked down at the kittens the pitch black one looked up at her, straight into her eyes. The tiny kitten had piercing green eyes, almost the same emerald green as the letters in the letter from Hogwarts, they were so beautifully framed by its pitch black fur. Megan did not know what it was but her whole body felt warm as she looked at that homeless little kitten.

     “Aaah, that’s Jackson. Beau’iful li’l fella', isn’t ‘e. Found ‘im in a dumpster, I did! Wee li’l thing, ‘e was, too. Ye can ‘old ‘im if you want, dear?”

     “Can I?” Megan said. The old lady smiled and nodded. Megan picked up the little black kitten into her arms and as she held him he immediately started to purr. She looked at him and he stretched his little head to her face and booped his nose against hers, then he made himself comfortable in her arms again and continued to purr. Megan almost felt like she would be alone or empty without this little kitty. She did not know why, but she could not leave this little creature here.

     “How much do you want for Jackson?” Megan asked.

     “Oh no dear, I saw an instant connection between yeh’ guys, I did. ‘Tis not something one can put a price on! Jackson’s going to be a great companion on your new adventures, dear. He’s even named after a great ol’ wizard ya’ know!” The old lady said and winked at Megan. Did she really say that or was Megan’s mind so full of wizard stuff that she heard it all wrong? The old lady smirked at her and nodded as if she had heard Megan’s thoughts. Who knows, maybe she did?

     “Ye go ahead now, dear, I know ye ’re gon’ to take good care of li’l Jackson. Ye two belong togetha’.” Megan thanked the old lady once again and smiled at her one last time. Megan had put her new little companion inside her jacket as she walked to the car, little Jackson sleeping soundly in her arms.

     “What have you got there sweetie?” Her mother asked as she got into the car. Megan was still smiling like a fool.

     “This is Jackson, my new little kitten. Look!” Her mother looked at the sleeping kitten and was a bit shocked at first, but could not deny that they looked perfect together.


	4. Chapter Three: 'Leaving the Nest'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Linnea Ast.

##  CHAPTER THREE   
 ‘Leaving The Nest’  
  


Megan woke at seven o’clock that morning with a strange feeling in her body, she was nervous, scared and excited at the same time. She lay on her bed, head filled with a million and one thoughts came to her mind. This was the first time she would go somewhere without her mother. 

     Her mother was named Susan after her great great grandmother and, according to Megan, her mother was the most beautiful and kind woman in the world. Her mother had always guided and helped her, but sometimes it had been hard being only the two of them. Megan had prayed every night that her father would return home, of course without her mother's knowledge.  But on her sixth birthday, she stopped, lightly and swift like an ocean breeze her thoughts altered direction when she in one breath accepted the fact that he wasn’t coming back and there was nothing she could do to change it. Megan suddenly felt guilty for leaving her mother behind, just like her father had once done.

     Megan shook the feeling off her shoulders and pulled out her Hogwarts list yet again to make sure she had everything she needed. Jackson, who had been sitting on his regular spot by the window, walked over to her. He stroked on her leg and glanced up at her with his intense green eyes and she could feel him purr. Megan made sure his cage could be securely locked before she hurried down the corridor to meet her mother in the kitchen. Her mother was preparing her favourite breakfast: beans and eggs and a toast with slices of banana topped with a small dash of cinnamon.

     “What is the matter sweetie?” said Susan with a worried smile as she looked at Megan.

     “I’m good, mother, I just woke up with a strange feeling. Will you be fine while I’m gone? Maybe going to Hogwarts is a speedy decision” said Megan hastily.

     “Oh dear, you should not worry about me. I will be fine knowing that you will learn so much and meet new friends and teachers. Going to Hogwarts is the best opportunity for you. You deserve this, now it is your time to shine and I am so proud of you, my darling”.

     Megan could see tears emerge in Susan’s eyes and she hugged her firmly.

     “Do not worry, my child, it is tears of joy” whispered Susan as she hugged her daughter.

 

One hour later, Megan’s heavy bag and Jacksons cage were packed into the car and they set off to King’s Cross. On the way there, not even the squeaks and rustling of the old car could overwhelm the sounds of the two girls reminiscing over old memories, laughing so hard their bellies hurt. 

     “Will my father ever come back home?” said Megan, not intending to ask it out load and she regretted it the moment the words left her mouth. Susan surprisingly turned around and glanced at Megan as she tried to vanish into her car-seat.

     “Dear, try not to lay your thoughts of him now. Like I said this morning, now it is your time to shine,” she said as she parked the car obliquely. She reached after her bag in the back seat and pulled out a long box.

     “This is the only thing I have left from your father and I have waited to give it to you on this very day.” Susan said and handed Megan the well-wrapped package.

     It was a light colored, 13 ½  inch wooden wand.    


     It was her father’s wand and now it was hers. 


	5. Chapter Four: 'Introducing: The Wizarding World'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sarah Schelin.

##  CHAPTER FOUR  
‘Introducing: The Wizarding World’

 

It had been a rather peculiar trip from the entrance of the train station. Megan had always been a firm believer in trying to solve problems yourself before resorting to asking for help. She had just about given up on finding the oddly numbered platform when she saw something even odder; six boys, one after the other, were running head-first into a brick wall! 

     Only one of the boys looked as lost and flabbergasted as herself, watching the older boys disappear into the solid red bricks. Mind you, it was the only one whose hair wasn’t a flaming ginger; it was actually raven, looking almost jet black at this distance. 

     A middle-aged woman sporting the same fiery locks seemed to wave them off and instruct the raven-haired boy to follow the fiery topped boys. Megan crept closer to better hear them.

     "...walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron." The woman instructed with a warm and motherly voice. The Raven, as Megan came to nickname the boy, nodded and mumbled something in reply before he and the last, and no doubt youngest of the red-topped boys ran through the wall. Having already seen five disappear into the solid red surface did not lessen her shock and awe at seeing another two vanish into the wall.

     "First time going to Hogwarts, dear?" The woman questioned in Megan's direction, where she stood, partly hidden, behind another wall staring at the barrier where the boys had gone through. She gave a slight jump at the interruption of her thoughts.

     "Um... yes, ma'am," Megan replied as her hands found themselves fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "I-if you don't mind me asking, ma'am, how did those boys... you know, run through solid bricks?" 

     The woman let out a delighted laugh, "Dear you, it's magic of course!" Seeing the wondrous look on the young girls face, the woman continued, "Oh, could it be you're muggle-born? Is this your first contact with magic?" Megan nodded. "Well, don't you worry! It's all quite marvellous, really. This passageway is your first step into the wizarding world. You're in for the adventure of your life! Have you got your wand, dear?" The woman spoke in an excited but calming manner. 

     "Ah- yes, ma'am." Megan took out the instrument with utmost care and caution, rather fearful that she would activate it somehow and blow up the train station. "Apparently it was my father's, ma'am." 

     "'Was'? I'm very sorry, dear. I won't pry, but I want you to know that this time you will spend at Hogwarts will create a whole new family to love and care for. It will never replace your real family, but it will be plenty while you're there. But if you ever want to write to someone in your family, or just want to write to someone, you can always write to me! I can send your letter forward to your family if they don't use owls. Oh and just call me Molly, dear! Molly Weasley. 'Ma’am' is for strangers, and you now go to school with my boys, Merlin help you, so that makes us a little closer than strangers, don't you think?" Molly laughed. 

     The little girl beside her, she couldn't have been more than a year or two younger than Megan, gave a giggle, "Merlin help her, indeed, with Fred and George on the rampage to blow up toilets." 

     Molly groaned, "Don't remind me, Ginny. Oh is that the time already? Well, dear, you must be off if you don't want to miss the train!" Molly grabbed Megan's shoulders, turned her towards the wall, gave her a light push so she started running as her eyes closed shut, and off she went through the wall.


	6. Chapter Five: 'The Houses of Hogwarts'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sarah Schelin.

## CHAPTER FIVE  
‘The Houses Of Hogwarts’

 

The train ride was alright, Jackson’s black form cozied up against her as he shifted between sleeping on her lap and putting his tiny paws against the window so that his piercing green eyes could enjoy the view of the magnificent landscapes they all but flew past. But the ride was mostly noisy and rather overwhelming, as everyone in Megan's compartment went on and on and on about how they were going to be 'Gryffindors', 'Ravenclaws', or 'Hufflepuffs', whatever those were.

     The only time the conversation changed was after a random older guy, sporting a loose green tie, threw the door to the compartment open and all but roared "SLYTHERIN RULES!" After that the conversation became all the more competitive, arguing over which of the four was the best or worst. Megan hoped with all of her being that the rivalry between these four odd names wasn't going to infect the whole school...

 

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said a tall, emerald-clad woman with black hair who was called Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." Houses...? What houses?

     "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

     Megan sighed and thought, ‘ _Oh... fiddlesticks. I guess this year is going to be all loyalty drama.’_

 

     "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said once they were all lined up in the Great Hall. "Abbott, Hannah!"

     When a girl, something... Granger had been sorted into Gryffindor, the Professor in green said, "Jones, Megan!"

     Megan felt her heart thump in her chest as her palms became moist. She was nervous as never before. What if she _tripped_ on her way to the stool? What if she tripped on her way _away_ from the stool? What if she fell off of the _stool_? Merlin help her! She was clumsy enough without the nervousness!

     Megan Jones walked up to the stool with legs that felt like limp noodles.

     The Sorting Hat was sat atop her head and she heard a low "Hmmmm..." sound from within the hat, just loud enough for her to hear. "Interesting. Very interesting..." He- It- They- Megan didn't know what to call the Hat, so she settled for 'he' seeing as he had a masculine voice. _He said_.

     "You have the blood of your father, that part is very clear, but the question is where to put you, young Jones. Maybe Ravenclaw? You do have the head for it, no doubt -- I should know, I am a hat after all."

     ' _Ravenclaw. That was the house of the ...smart, right?_ ' Megan thought, thinking back to the song sung by the Hat. She never was very good with lyrics.

     "Oh, yes. Smart -- WISE -- indeed. Witty and wise." It was quiet for a moment. "But maybe Gryffindor wouldn't be a bad choice... _this time_ ." The Sorting Hat finished at a barely audible mumble.  "You could really be put in any house, but one more…” He scoffed, “ _Jones_ in the Gryffindor house might be just about too much for this century. ‘Learning from history’ and all that."

     Hearing the mumblings of the Sorting Hat, Megan came to the conclusion that her **father** must have been a Gryffindor! Who else of her blood and name could there be at Hogwarts with the world being so big? But… what did the Hat mean by 'this time'? What had been bad about her father being in Gryffindor? Did something happen? Could it have something to do with her father’s disappearance? Megan felt the growing need to be sorted into the house of the brave, to further connect to the past of her father and finding out what happened to him.

     Finally, the Sorting Hat whispered something along the lines of “Well, better safe from the fire than sorry over spilt pumpkin juice,” before it bellowed “HUFFLEPUFF!”

     Megan sighed and went to sit down by the cheery and warmly welcoming Hufflepuffs who filled both sides of the very long table which never seemed to become crowded. It was as if one more seat _appeared_ for every new house member, and it got longer without ever really getting any closer to reaching either side of the Great Hall. ...Magic, huh?

     A tall Hufflepuff welcomed her with a generous smile, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze while his other hand shook hers in a firm handshake. Maybe being in Hufflepuff wouldn't be all that bad?

     “Welcome to Hufflepuff, Megan! I’m Gabriel Truman, but you can call me Gabe. I’m the Hufflepuff prefect. You’ll get to hear all about the Hufflepuff House later, but I’ll tell you this one thing now: make sure you pay close attention when we show you how to enter the Hufflepuff common room, or the entrance defence mechanism will have you smelling like vinegar for a week! Trust me. _I would know_ .” Gabriel- Gabe said with a chuckle. 

Megan laughed and sat down as she began to wonder if maybe being in Hufflepuff might not bode all that well for her clumsy self.


	7. Chapter Six: 'Making Acquaintances'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Elise Trumpfheller.

##  CHAPTER SIX  
‘Making Acquaintances’  
  


Megan came out of the sorting ceremony all dazed. It all had gone by so quickly. Now she was part of the Hufflepuffs, whatever that meant. It seemed like a nice house to have been placed in though; she had gotten a warm welcome by the other students in the house at the table after the sorting. So, all seemed well. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling of what the Sorting Hat had said about Gryffindor and her father. Maybe there was a connection, or perhaps she was overthinking things. Of course, she wasn't there to find out about her dad, she was there to learn about the magic that was the wizarding world. Then again, being there was a great opportunity to learn more about her father. Perhaps getting in contact with people in Gryffindor would be a good idea? That way she could learn more about their history, and what Gryffindor people were like. She just wanted to know anything that could connect her to her father.

     Megan walked through the corridors when she laid eyes on the raven-haired boy she had spotted before, and he was with one of the ginger-haired boys from before along with a girl, a new one, with hazelnutty colored hair. She remembered Molly, the kind lady from before on platform 9 ¾, and how she had been so welcoming and kind. Megan was still quite lost and alone at Hogwarts, and she had seen the raven boy get sorted into Gryffindor before. So maybe this could be a perfect opportunity to talk to them, maybe get to know them and make some friends. She was not very good at making friends, but maybe just this time, she could give it a shot.

     She stumbled over to the raven boy and gave him a little glance, as to start to speak. A very subtle little notice that he was sure to pick up on. He glanced over and saw her looking at him, he looked at her for a little while, perhaps he wasn't sure what to say. Of course, she should start speaking as she was the one to initiate the conversation.

     "Uhm-" Megan started but stopped as the other boy and the girl in the company also turned around and looked at her. Strangely she suddenly felt so insecure, as if she was doing something wrong. Their looks seemed so odd, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. 

     "Sorry, we are in quite of a hurry," said the girl as she took the other two boys and shoved them away.

     That was odd, Megan thought to herself. Did she do something wrong? Bewildered and a bit scared Megan walked away, with just a tiny knot in her throat that didn't quite seem to go away.

 

Later the next day, Megan had potion making class with Professor Snape on the 3'd floor. She had rushed for class as she had slept in a bit too long and class was about to start. She rushed in and sat down on one of the only free seats left in the classroom, a chair quite far back.

     After unpacking her books and getting her quills out, she looked up and realised she was sitting right behind the girl from yesterday. 

     The girl who had been with the raven and the ginger boys. She was a very pretty girl; her hair was so wavy. Class started and after all the introductions, Megan figured out the girl in front of her was named Hermione. She seemed very absorbed in her work as she followed up with a question on everything Professor Snape said. 

     Megan wasn't the most studious of persons, but she liked seeing people who were serious about their schoolwork. She decided to gather her courage once again to speak to the girl. Maybe something was just off yesterday. Megan leaned over to say hi to the girl, but as she reached for her arm, Hermione suddenly jumped and her quill ink spilled all over her desk. Hermione seemed very upset about what had happened and rushed to get paper as she muttered some rather nasty words under her breath. She glared angrily Megan’s way as to say it was her fault that it had happened. But was it her fault? Did Megan cause it? She wasn't sure, she had reached for Hermione but she never actually managed to touch her before she jumped and spilled her ink. Maybe Megan should take on the blame either way so that Hermione wouldn't hate her any more. Apologizing would at least be better than doing nothing at all.

     After class Megan ran up to Hermione to see if she could apologize to the girl. Hermione was standing with the other two boys yet again. She seemed somewhat agitated, probably due to what happened before. Megan tried to inch closer, but as she did she noticed another classmate of hers run past in a swoosh, the young male student ran past the trio and brushed against them, he then fell to the ground rather abruptly and the books he carried scattered all across the floor. 

     "Hey-" the student said as he got cut off by the raven boy, "Watch your step!" he said as he grinned, retracting his leg that was intertwined with the other students. Had he just-? Did he trip the young student? Megan couldn't believe her eyes. But why? Were these three students not part of the group that had said goodbye to the kind Molly previously? There were no way they could be related, thought Megan. These people seemed way too cruel.

     Megan had wanted to apologize to Hermione, but now, she had suddenly changed her mind. Perhaps befriending these people wasn't such a good idea after all. They didn't quite seem...the most friendly. But nonetheless, something was off about them. Megan couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she wanted to know. She was curious. Maybe she would follow them, not stalk them. Just sometimes see what they were up to. Just to make sure, yes that's what, just to make sure they don't hurt anybody else.


	8. Chapter Seven: 'The Uninvited Guest'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Linnea Ast.

##  CHAPTER SEVEN  
‘The Uninvited Guest’

  
Megan woke up joyful when she realised that it was the morning of Halloween and she excitingly took on her robe and got ready for Professor Flitwick’s class. 

     Megan took a seat behind Harry and Ron. She tried to concentrate on Flitwick’s lecture on how to make an object fly, but as the two boys wouldn’t stop murmuring, it was challenging.

     Flitwick divided the students into pairs to practice; Megan was to collaborate with a girl with long, dark-brown, shiny hair that looked almost like silk. Megan had a hard time concentrating, as she couldn’t stop observing Harry working with Seamus Finnigan and Ron with Hermione Granger on the other side of the classroom. 

     She tried to regain focus and repeated Professor Flitwick's words calmly, “Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick” before she whispered “Wingardium Leviosa”. Megan’s feather rose, but her focus was disrupted when she saw a fire emerge on Harry’s table, and her feather fell. Professor Flitwick didn’t seem to notice the fire as he instead started clapping when he saw Hermione’s feather rising. He hadn’t seen Megan’s rising feather, but it didn’t upset her, she was used to being the wallflower in the shadow. 

     As the lecture was finished, Hermione clearly upset, rushed out of the classroom. On the way, she knocked over Megan’s backpack standing on the table, not even turning around when the books loudly hit the ground. 

     “A ‘sorry’ would be nice,” Megan mumbled under her breath as she picked up the heavy books.

     Later on the afternoon, Megan walked among the other Hufflepuffs towards the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. She took a detour past the girl’s bathroom, where she heard a tiny cry and she found Hermione sitting in the corner,  “Leave me alone!” Hermione cried out loudly, her eyes were red and filled with tears. Megan hurried down the corridor and ran into the girl with hair like silk, that she had learned earlier that morning was called Parvati Patil, and she told her about Hermione in the girls’ bathroom and that they should leave her alone.

     Entering the Great Hall, Megan’s whole face lit up; she had never seen anything that scary and at the same time so beautiful. All those bats made her think of her mother, who always dressed up as a bat on Halloween. Megan’s thoughts got disrupted when Professor Quirrell came running into the hall; “Troll” was the only word she comprehended from reading his lips before he fainted beside Dumbledore’s chair. 

     All the students in the hall were panicking and Megan hurried after the other Hufflepuffs as their Prefect Gabriel Truman was leading them back to their house. She ran straight into someone “Sorry, I didn't mean to” she said and looked up and saw Harry and Ron looking as confused as her. They didn’t answer her and while they passed by, she overheard them saying:“Hermione!”. Megan watched Harry and Ron as they were hiding among the Hufflepuffs until they reached the stairs. She shadowy followed the two boys when they slipped down a deserted side corridor and hurried off towards the girls’ bathroom.

     She stopped behind a giant wooden door and glanced down the corridor as she heard someone walk steadfast in her direction. It was Professor Snape. Megan held her breath and hoped he wouldn’t notice her. He didn't, he walked by firmly and she followed him by sight until she was certain that he was gone. 

     While Megan walked slowly towards the girls’ bathroom she noticed a big rat behind her and she forced herself not to scream in disgust. She continued walking and a strong, sickening smell reached her nose, causing her to stop only a few feet from Harry and Ron. Hiding behind a sculpture, close enough to hear what they were saying, she overheard a low grunting and the sound of something extremely heavy walking nearby. Megan watched Harry and Ron as their faces turned white of fear and she slowly looked towards the direction they were eyeing. 

     There it was, a twelve feet tall, gigantic, ugly, smelly troll carrying a wooden club as big as her mother’s city-car. The enormous beast marched into the girls’ bathroom. 

     ‘ _ Oh no, Hermione is in there! _ ’ she thought for herself, as she watched Harry and Ron lock the troll inside. ‘ _ What on earth are they doing? They are out of their minds, locking Hermione in there alone with that beast!’ _ Megan considered the thought of running over to them as they ran away, but the two must have remembered Hermione as they rapidly were back to unlock the door, and enter the bathroom. 

     Megan shrank down, terrified. All kinds of thoughts went through her head; ‘ _ What if the troll kills them? I need to help them. Who do I think I am?  _ I _ can’t help them. I need to fetch a teacher, or maybe, that’ll put us all in trouble. _ ’ Before she knew it, she ran over to the front door of the girls’ bathroom and she witnessed Harry and Ron trying to get the trolls attention in order to save Hermione. She opened her mouth of terror as she saw Harry jumping up  the trolls back to fasten its lumpy arms. Harry shoved his wand up its nostril and the troll got furious, twisted and flailed its club, with Harry still on his back. 

     Megan caught the eye of Ron, pulling out his wand, repeating “Wingardium Leviosa” but nothing happened. Megan hid in the corner and hastily took out her own wand, casting the same spell. Unexpectedly the trolls club rose high up into the air, turned over – and dropped onto the trolls head and the troll fell over and landed with a loud BANG! Megan surprisingly glanced over at the troll, wondering if she had killed it. 

     Harry dragged his wand out of the troll’s nostril; it was covered in what looked like disgusting white slime. 

     “Urgh” Megan made a noise without thinking and she ran back to hide behind the wooden door, afraid they had heard her.

     A few moments later, she heard loud footsteps getting closer. Professor McGonagall followed by Snape and Quirrell all came running towards the bathroom and as they went inside Megan soundlessly jogged back towards the Hufflepuff-house. What Megan did not notice, was that Filch was lurking down the corridor and grabbed Megan harshly by her arm.


	9. Chapter Eight: 'Making A Friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by   
> L. Ast  
> E. Mårtenholm  
> S. Schelin

##  CHAPTER EIGHT  
‘Making a Friend’  
  


“What on earth are you doing out here, young lady?” said Filch loudly, Megan flinched and started to shiver uncontrollably. Filch’s bulgy orb-like eyes inspected her robes as his ever-present scowl remained unwavering on his face, “A Hufflepuff, ey? Thought you lot was smart. At the very least smart enough to not wander around all by yer’ lonesome when there be a troll on the rampage.” The scrawny old geezer scoffed and muttered under his foul breath, “Why did I take the job as a caretaker on a bloody school for preppy li’l brats? Ought to nail ye thumbs to the wall and let ye hang there ‘til ye wits come back! But one can’e do that no more… A bloody shame, that is. Ah, the good old days!”

     Filch dragged Megan by her arm down the kitchen corridor to the Hufflepuff dormitory, where Prefect Gabe was waiting by the stack of barrels concealing the entrance.

     “Oh good evening, Filch!” Gabe’s eyes fell to the young scared looking girl hanging from his steel fingers, “Megan?” 

     Megan sent the prefect a look that screamed for assistance, to which the older Hufflepuff responded by turning back to Filch and saying, “Thank you, Mr. Filch, for returning our lost Puff. I’ll take it from here. Come along, Jones! Pick up your feet.”

     The creepy caretaker looked suspiciously between the youngsters before he let go of Megan’s arm. The two watched Filch as he dragged his feet down the corridor, sighing disappointedly. A raspy ancient-sounding yowl sounded from the next corridor crossing as Mrs. Norris strolled lazily up to the man and fell into step with his disheartened steps. “At least I got ye, Mrs. Norris. Let’s retire to our quarters and have a nice cuppa’ tea, yeah?” 

     Megan started to giggle quietly before biting her tongue, looking to Gabe expecting to see a disapproving look on his face. But to her delighted surprise he was holding back a swell of laughter, causing his face to turn an increasingly darker shade of red. 

     The silence was disrupted by a booming guffaw filling the open space, soon turning to snorts and giggles and wheezing gasps behind them. The Fat Friar was rolling around in the air a few inches above the ground, clutching his bulbous stomach. The sight was… beautiful. The two burst out in an uncontrollably loud laughter together with the monk. 

     “Oh the look on Filch’s face! Priceless! Just PRICELESS!” The ghost wheezed in between fits of laughter, “Oh Gabriel! This reminds me of the time  _ you _ got caught by Filch!” 

     “And bloody proud of it, too!” Gabe announced with a scoff.

     “What?” Megan questioned, tittering. 

     “Oh, I’ll tell you, Megan” Gabe turned to Megan who looked intrigued, “I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice.” At hearing the story again, the Friar was thrown into another bellowing fit of falsetto giggles.

 

Megan was lying in her bed, relieved no points were taken from her house. And despite the fact that her invisibility was proven once again when Harry received the credit for defeating the troll and saving the Granger girl, she felt content to be acknowledged by Gabe and therefore she fell asleep with a smile from ear to ear. 


	10. Chapter Nine: 'The Creepy Rat'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Linnea Ast
> 
>  
> 
> (smithereens by   
> E. Mårtenholm,   
> S. Schelin)

##  CHAPTER NINE  
‘The Creepy Rat’

 

Megan sat in the circular Hufflepuff common room looking out the window. She looked around and admired the cozy room, filled with burnished copper and plants everywhere in a warm light. It was cold outside and the snow had finally started to settle, and it reminded her of the winters back home with her mother: cooped up together with hot chocolate on the sofa in front of the open fireplace. 

     “Sorry to interrupt, but are you quite alright, my child?” said the Fat Friar warmly.  Megan looked up the plump ghost, dressed in munk’s clothing. 

     “Did you know my dad?” said Megan with watery eyes. 

     The Fat Friar looked lost in thoughts like he was considering whether or not to tell her. He looked slightly nervous and muttered quietly under his breath, even though he didn't have one. 

     “Your father is not what one would consider a man anymore,” he said looking uncomfortable, and short after that he vanished through the wall. 

     Two days later Megan woke up in the middle of the night, feeling something touching her leg. “Stop it, Jackson,” she said tiredly,  rolling over and bumping into Jackson who was sleeping soundly on her pillow, absolutely exhausted from trying to get Mrs. Norris to play with him. A sharp pain went through her leg and she bolted upright, clutching her leg. A rat jumped from her bed and scurried to the door, where it stopped. The light from the common room illuminated the rat’s form just enough for Megan to see it turn around and look at her for a good while. Megan decided to follow the rat out the door, and in the common room it had stopped once again, looking back like it wanted Megan to accompany it.

     Stealing a glance back into the room they had left, she could see Jackson fast asleep, having slid down into the middle of the bed. She could even hear his soft snoring slicing through the silence of the night. Feeling satisfied with not having disrupted his much-needed sleep, she resumed her following of the rodent.

     As Megan came closer to the rat, she could smell a strong scent of vinegar coming from it and it hurried out into the corridor with Megan behind. The corridor was dark and quiet this time of night. Megan was fully aware that it wasn't allowed to sneak out of the Hufflepuff house, but she wanted to find out what the rat wanted. 

     “Agghh!” Megan heard a cry down the corridor and hurried to hide behind a sculpture. From the distance she could see Professor McGonagall dressed in her bathrobe, holding Malfoy firmly by his ear. 

     “Harry Potter is coming here and he’s got a dragon!” Malfoy shouted.

     Megan could hear them disappear down the corridor. Still hiding, she heard small tiny steps next to her, the rat! She followed it up the spiral staircase to the astronomy tower. 

     Then a sudden sound behind made her almost scream. She shrank into the shadows in a small gap underneath the staircase. It was footsteps, heavy animal footsteps. Not until the footsteps had reached the top and stepped out in the cold night air, Megan could see who it was. Hermione and Harry together with a scary looking creature, a _ dragon _ !  

     She was about to get up and have a closer look as she saw a glimpse of light. Mr. Filch was standing in the corridor; Harry and Hermione were caught red-handed. 

     Megan’s breathing was heavy and she hurried up the top. She leaned forward gasping for some cold air, as she saw something that looked like a blanket. She grabbed it and sat down, looking out at the beautiful view from the tower and it wasn't until she was going back inside that she realised that the blanket made her legs disappear! She had found an invisibility cloak.


	11. Chapter Ten: 'The Forbidden Forest'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by  
>  L. Ast,  
>  E. Mårtenholm,  
>  S. Schelin

##  CHAPTER TEN  
‘The Forbidden Forest’  
  


Things had changed at Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all acting differently. Megan had barely seen them since that night at the astronomy tower. 

     A few days later, Megan was sitting in the library when she overheard Malfoy telling his friends that he had detention together with Harry, Hermione and Neville that night at eleven o’clock with Mr. Filch.

     Later that night, Megan sneaked out the Hufflepuff house down to the entrance hall, dressed in the invisibility cloak. Filch, Malfoy, Harry, Neville and Hermione were going outside and none of them noticed her as she walked behind them. They marched towards Hagrid’s hut, and Megan stopped dead in her tracks as the rest continued into the forbidden woods. She stood there for a long while until she couldn't see them any longer and was about to turn back of fear, when she saw the rat. It glanced at her for a while and then strutted into the woods. 

     Megan, surprised by herself, walked steadfastly into the woods after the others who were already deep in the forest. It was dark and Megan struggled to see the narrow, winding earth track. The moonlight through the branches facilitated the darkness and Megan saw something silver-blue shining on the ground. She wondered whether the group had spread it out to easier find their way back. 

     The forest was silent and a light breeze made Megan shiver as she reached a fork in the earth path. She chose the left path and prayed it was the correct one. She walked slowly and slipped on a mossy tree stump. There was running water nearby and the spots of silver-blue shining glue were getting larger. Megan looked up into the sky and saw red sparks and shortly after she could discern something large and heavy running past her through the trees. She froze in fear but was relieved when she saw that it was Hagrid’s friendly figure. 

     Megan set off deeper into the forest and lost track of time. The path was starting to fade and as the trees were getting thicker and thicker, the moonlight didn't help her as much. The slippery branches on the ground made her fall down and she hit her head. 

     “Arggh!” she cried.

     “Oh well, see who is here.” said an unfamiliar voice roughly. 

     Megan looked up from where she was lying, still covered in the invisibility cloak. As she sat up, she witnessed what looked like a pearly-white, dead unicorn. It was covered with the same shiny substance she had seen on the ground. It was _ blood _ . Behind it was the hooded figure that had spoken to her. Astonishingly Megan wasn't scared off her feet. 

     “Can you see me?!” she said, quite surprised of herself. 

     “Of course, someone with your blood can not hide from me. Especially not combined with that familiar old Yew-wand in your pocket” said the figure, before it continued, “How _is_ your father?”. Megan stared confused at the figure but kept the cloak wrapped around her, just in case. She opened her mouth and closed it again, she was speechless. 

     “So, I understand you have not been introduced to your father, yet. Even though he is here with you, at this very moment.” The figure said in a low, but sharp, voice. “Does not surprise me though, as the coward he is. Not much of a wizard nor father, I see.” 

     “I thought my father was gone,” Megan said silently. 

     The figure started laughing which made Megan feel uncomfortable and childish. She was starting to get scared of the figure and of the forest and felt as lonely and cold as ever before.

     Something rustled the leaves behind her and she turned over on the wet ground where she was still sitting. There was Harry. He started screaming as he saw the figure, not a scream of fear, but a scream of intense pain. The figure that had spoken to Megan was now drinking the unicorn's blood which made her feel nauseous as she stood up. 

     A pale centaur with white-blonde hair was galloping past her towards Harry. Megan hid on the spot and noticed the rat sitting next to her and she picked it up absent-mindedly. The rat was brown, ragged, dirty and fat, but seemed a bit clumsy, just like her. Megan noticed that it was missing one toe on its front paw.

     “Oh, you poor thing, that must have hurt” whispered Megan. Even though the rodent had bit her, she started to sympathize with it.

     The centaur with Harry on its back ran past her in a hurry and she froze in fear. She followed them by sight until the thick woods enveloped the duo in shadows. Her attention got disrupted, and her blood turned to cement in her veins as a presence appeared, looming behind her, reminding her of standing an inch away from an ice wall. She turned around to face the faceless character. A crispy gust of air that brushed against her forehead had the hairs on the back of her neck standing at end. The breath of the cloaked person before her was as chilly as the coolest of winter mornings.

     “A pleasure, Pettigrew,” said the figure in a low strained voice before it floated away into the darkness of the dense trees. 

     Megan held the rat tightly in her hands and started to run back to Hogwarts, afraid, cold and relieved that she still had the invisibility cloak around her. As she ran past Hagrid's hut, the lights were still on but there was no sight of the other wood wanderers. 

 

Back at Hogwarts, Megan took of the invisibility cloak and ran through the kitchen corridor until she stood in front on the stack of large barrels to the right. She tapped the middle barrel of the second row from the bottom in the rhythm of ‘Helga Hufflepuff’, and the door swung open. Crawling through the passageway, she emerged inside the round and earthy common room. The rat was still in her hand as she was suddenly drenched in vinegar.    


     “Arghhh!” Megan cried out loud while vinegar stang into her eyes.

     The Fat Friar, who had heard Megan cry, came flying,    
     “My child, what are you doing awake?” he said worriedly before he continued “And why on earth did you bring your Gryffindor father in here?!”

     “I don’t understand! I tapped the  _ correct _ barrel in the  _ correct way _ ! The defence mechanism shouldn’t have been activa...ted,” she trailed off, “Wait, what did you say?”

     “For more than a THOUSAND years the Hufflepuff quarters has only ever been seen by Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuffs alone!”

     “Friar. What did you just say?  ‘ _ Father _ ’?!” Megan prodded as her breath caught in her throat.

     “We are Hufflepuffs! We are badgers!” The friendly, and rather evasive ghost rambled on as the heart in Megan’s chest beat faster and faster with every second.

     “Please-”

     “And just like badgers, we know how to lie low; how to defend ourselves!”

     “FRIAR, PLEASE! Listen to me…” Megan begged desperately, her voice breaking and ending in barely a whisper. The plump monk stopped his rampling and turned his softening gaze upon her slightly shaking frame. “You-” she took a shaky breath, “you said ‘ _ father _ ’.” 

     Seeming to have just realized his own mistake, the Fat Friar grimaced and made a hissing noise as he pulled in a ghostly breath through clenched teeth. “Young Jones…”

     “Oh welcome back, Megan!” Gabe interrupted as he came into the room, carrying a large pot with fresh soil. “Ha! I see you’ve become the first proof of my suspicions that the new defence mechanism DOESN’T WORK! I told Finch-Fletchley that the ‘facial recognition’ that muggles are trying to use couldn’t possibly- What’s wrong with Friar?” He interrupted himself as he took notice of the ghost’s down-cast eyes and fidgeting hands, “And what’s that rat doing here?” He looked from the rat to the spooked girl.    
     “Friar told me that _this rat_ is my  _ father _ !” said Megan, baffled as Gabe turned to Friar with a surprised face.    
     “Is that really true?” Said Gabe and stared as wide-eyed as Megan at the ghost who stared down at the floor. “Now you’ll have to explain yourself, please.”

     “Ehm… Oh! I swore on Merlin not to tell! It is not my business. But since I have already said too much, I guess I have to tell you the rest.” Friar cleared his throat before he continued, “Megan, that rat in your hand misses one toe, correct?” Megan nodded.  “Your father lost one finger, just before he disappeared.” He continued. 

     “You see, my child, your father did not disappear. He has been around all this time… but not in the form of a human.”    


     Megan and Gabe both stood with their mouths agape. 

     “...Peter Pettigrew, your  _ father _ , is an animagus, you see. A…” He paused, “rat… to be exact.”

  
  
  
  
  


THE END

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun )


	12. Table of Contents and Authors

#  Chapters and Authors

  
  
  


Chapter 1 - ‘Megan Jones’, written by Erika Mårtenholm

 

Chapter 2 - ‘The Letter’, written by Erika Mårtenholm

 

Chapter 3 - ‘Leaving The Nest’, written by Linnea Ast

 

Chapter 4 - ‘Introducing: The Wizarding World’, written by Sarah Schelin

 

Chapter 5 - ‘The Houses Of Hogwarts’, written by Sarah Schelin

 

Chapter 6 - ‘Making Acquaintances’, written by Elise Trumpfheller

 

Chapter 7 - ‘The Uninvited Guest’, written by Linnea Ast

 

Chapter 8 -  ‘Making a Friend’ , written by L. Ast, E. Mårtenholm, S. Schelin

 

Chapter 9 - ‘The Creepy Rat’, written by Linnea Ast (smithereens by E.M, S.S)

 

Chapter 10 - ‘The Forbidden Forest’, written by L. Ast, E. Mårtenholm, S. Schelin


End file.
